Wireless cellular networks are growing rapidly around the world and this trend is likely to continue for several years. The progress in radio technology enables new and improved services. Wireless services such as, e.g., transmission of voice, fax, data, interactive multimedia services (e.g., video-on-demand) and Internet access are all being supported in today's networks. Wireless networks must provide these services in a wide range of environments, spanning dense urban, suburban, and rural areas. Varying mobility needs as well as achieving secure communications must also be addressed.
Antennas are well known components of a wireless UE device. Currently several advances are being made in the field of antennas used for wireless UE devices. Despite the current advances, additional improvements and enhancements are being constantly pursued.